


Morning After

by Davechicken



Series: Darkpilot Omegaverse [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The morning after is hardest for Ben.





	

The day after a heat is always hardest on Ben. After a handful of days of cuddly-bonding-snuggles, then rabid-fuck-me-whining, he’s left in the downswing of all the good hormones leaving and in the dip of disappointment. It’s only a minor malaise, but it’s enough that Poe knows he has to take extra care of his mate. After all, they both decided to keep with the cycle even without trying for more children.

Frankly, a few hours of slightly sulky Ben is worth all the good parts, and Ben is happy to go through them if Poe is happy to support him. 

Plus. You know.

Amazing sex right before.

Right after, his poor hole is tender, his body wracked with minuscule cramps. His blood craving all the things he’s sweated out, his heart still hungry for loving, even if his flesh is weak.

He’s still beautiful. Maybe even more so, because he’s prepared to go through this deep change for their mutual enjoyment. Sure, the heat is great for them both, but Poe’s rut doesn’t leave him with a jag afterwards, so it’s no comparison.

It’s not even like it causes a problem with their lives. If it’s not convenient that month, they can delay or even suppress for a month or two. If it ever gets too hard on Ben, they could stop it further. But for now, it works.

He sneaks out of the bed as quietly as he can, rushing through the ritual. If he manages it, he always tries to wake first to treat him like the Prince he clearly is. The children aren’t up yet, and he sneaks back into their room with the tray. Onto the side table, and he bends to kiss over his mate’s face.

There’s floppy whacks at his face, then fingers curl around his jaw, scrunching slightly. 

“Mnnngrh.”  


“I made you caf,” he coos. “And breakfast.”  


Blackened eyes open, nostrils flaring, and Ben sits up _fast_. He always loves caf in the mornings, now Poe’s worked out to make it milky and sweet enough. There’s pastries, fruit and cheese arranged in order to replenish his electrolytes and fluid balances. Plus. You know. Enough to share.

Ben allows himself to be fluffed with pillows to support his back and aching ass, and then holds his arms up for the tray and beams like every summer sun at once. Poe falls in love again, and climbs back into bed beside him.

“Love you.” Ben means it, too. And he would without the breakfast, but it doesn’t hurt.  


Poe grabs a pastry and pushes it to his lips. “I got your favourite rolls. And later, I thought we could take the kids to the park?”

Ben rubs his face against Poe’s jaw as he eats. “Yes. Please. Shara wants to practice levitating again. It’s always safer in the open.”

Poe is the most blessed man ever. He steals one of the cheese slices and breathes in the smell of caf and happy. “I love you too, babe.” He does. So. Damn. Much.


End file.
